


the Tragedy of Darth Plaguis the Eyes

by cranewave



Series: Smart Wars- all the Jokes [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranewave/pseuds/cranewave
Summary: a little story i wrote for a friend, a spin-off of Smart Wars.





	the Tragedy of Darth Plaguis the Eyes

have you heard the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Eyes? i thought not. it's not the kind of story the Jedi would tell you. Darth Plagueis was a fantastic seer, master of the Sith Observation technique, as well as Deadly sight. He learned how to see anything in the galaxy, making it so that no information was hidden from him: no weakness, no cure, no secret was safe. every time he gazed into a mirror, he learned more about the universe through the Unifying Force. however, his apprentice found him ugly, and spontaneously killed him, right before he found the cure for death. it seems his looks were his undoing. every time he went to brush his hair, he would see something new through the mirror, and would forget. also, his appearance-a humanoid pair of eyes- probably didn't help matters. so sad that he could see others but not himself.


End file.
